Incredible Hulk: Finding Banner
by TRELLVERSE
Summary: This is a story about Banner coming to terms with his relationship with the Hulk. With a Civil War dividing many heroes Banner finds himself thrown back into action after spending a decade hiding in South America looking for a cure. First entry in my own Marvel shared continuity. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**INCREDIBLE HULK: FINDING BANNER**

 **PART ONE: Past, Present, And Future**

It has been ten years since the fatal incident that forever changed Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. Exposed to a high amount of gamma radiation turned Banner into a Hulking giant fueled by rage.

Since then Banner begin working with the Avengers hoping to channel his inner rage into something productive but found himself doing more harm than good. After a great Civil War between the heroes which broke the Avengers apart now Banner spends his days hidden away in the jungles of South America in a small village working at a plant.

Banner stood near the assembly line placing a single cap on bottle after bottle over and over again until his shift was over. Once his shift was over Banner went over to collect his check looking to the small envelope.

Something wasn't right. "Excuse me uhmmm… This isn't enough." Banner polity pointed out.

The man then begin to make a fuss proclaiming that Banner was trying to fool him throwing countless sheets of paper at him making a big scene as Banner stood there calmly and reserved.

A slender built women with dark hair and aqua blue eyes walked over fussing at the man demanding to pay his rights amount to Banner. "I'm sorry he can be a jerk." She apologized handing him his check.

"Its okay." He said gazing at her thinking of someone who was ones very close to him. She reminded him of Betty taking him back to a time when there was no Hulk only Banner. These were the good times.

Later on in Banner tight fitted "home" was him placing a thin lense on this microscope peeking into the eyepiece looking to his own cells. He viewed the cells taking note on his pad grabbing his recorder.

"After modifying a few elements from SHIELDS anti-stress serum. I have synthesized a serum that can temporarily reduce the amount of adrenaline and stress triggering hormones in the blood."-Banner stated before glancing at the scope a second time taking more notes.

"It could be the special enzymes in Fury's serum that may metabolize these triggers on contact. I won't know until I can purchase a better lense. And that'll be another seven fair pay checks away."-He sarcastically spoke into the recorder.

After having dinner alone Banner climbed into his rough bed laying down gazing at the moon through his window. He said nothing just listening to the exotic sounds all around him. This was a calming technique he had learned that was also very beneficial for getting some sleep. Soon Banner was knocked out only to be awakened by the screams of a women from nearby.

It was late at night and Banner attempted to ignore the screams although everything in him was telling him other wise. This had been happening for the last three nights and Banner morale instinct had enough.

Finally Banner had enough balling his fist up placing combi-stick in his back pocket. He slowly walked down the hallway not muttering a word or showing a sign of emotion only stepping to the door mat knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"-The gangster asked translated from his exotic language.

Once the guy looked through the peep hole Banner suddenly kicked the door down collapsing on top of the guy knocking him unconscious. Inside was a naked women screaming tied up while one guy held a gun at her and the other held a knife to her neck.

The guy with gun quickly aimed his gun at Banner who grabbed his aggressively snapping it while shooting the guy in the foot dropping the man. The other guy charged with the knife as Banner grabbed his combi stick knocking the knife from grasp followed by a sharp kick to the throat.

Banner looked to them breathing heavily as anger begin to flood his conscious and adrenaline filling his veins. The brief encounter had Banner dangerously excited as his heart rate begin to accelerate rapidly. Banner quickly exited the building aimlessly running into the forest.

The birds chirping and flocking in the canopy, the rain and thunder pouring over the forest. This all became calming for him. He looked to his wrist watching his heart rate slowly decrease. This was truly a close call. One that will remind Banner each time he thinks about being a hero again.

The next morning Banner woke up going through his old files from when he was attending Oxford University. There was an old picture with him on campus sporting his nerdy look alongside long time friend Rick Jones and his cousin Jennifer Walters. There was also a letter that Betty wrote.

" _My dear Bruce… Things have changed since the incident that occurred and part of me was hoping that we could work through the troubles and ultimately make things work while part of me wanted to just face the reality. The reality that is due to Hulk and my father, You and I will never be happily together. My reasons for writing you this letter is because I know things could be a bit hard for you but in order for us to cherish the great memories we must stay apart from each other. I love you very deeply Bruce but I fear no good will come out of it. Maybe in another time or a another realties things could work but as for our situation we will have to end this. There are no good byes only farewells._

 _Sincerely Yours, Betty Ross_

" _Betty was right and deep down inside knew that as well. It was a truth I fought so hard denying but the quicker I accept the situation for what it is, the quicker I can move on. No good could come from us together as long as the Hulk and Thaddeus were around."-Dr. Banner ended memo_

 **First And Foremost This Story Was Greatly Influenced By The Incredible Hulk Film Which Is A Personal Fave Of Mine But Is In No Relation To That Film. This Is Simply A Story To Start Off My Shared Continuity Marvel Writings. I'll Be Doing The Same For DC And Many Other Projects. I'm Relatively New To Writing Such Stories But This Is Just The First Of Many More Stories Spanding All Mediums Like DC And The JLA To Kong & Godzilla And Maybe A Few Terminator, Alien, And Predator Stories. Please Read & Review Feedback Of Any Kind Is Appreciated. **


	2. Incredible Hulk: Finding Banner

**INCREDIBLE HULK: FINDING BANNER**

 **PART 2: A Decades Hunt**

A Month Later…

It was hot day at work as Banner wiped the sweat away from his head while locating a mosquito on his arm draining his blood soon dying. Abnormalities like this were a constant reminder of the beast lurking inside.

Bruce walked over to his employer looking at his pay check. Instead of acting calmly the upset look was clear as day across Bruce's face.

"Look! I come to work everyday on time. I'm an efficient worker all that I ask is that you pay me what you owe me."-He said as the tension rose in his voice.

"No." He simply stated. A word understood in both Latin and English and rubbed Bruce the one way.

"Look pale I'm trying to remain calm about the situation."-Bruce said as his voice trembled.

"No." He said yet again.

"You don't want to make me angry. I'm not very pleasant to be around when I'm angry."-Bruce firmly told him.

"No."

Within an instant Bruce reached forward grabbing the man by the collar tossing him across the room leaving a massive dent in the wall.

"Your going to pay me my got damn money too much is riding on it. I've tried the good guy way now don't make me _smash_ you into this wall!"-Banner shouted as he lifted the man off his feet holding him by the collar.

"What ever you want I pay."-He pleaded.

Banner looked around at the workers and employees all afraid. He then looked over to the girl he had encountered a month ago that reminded him of Betty. She stood there with fear in her eyes. This facial expression was so familiar because it was the same one Betty had made the first time she witness Banner become the Hulk.

" _Without even realizing it I had become the Hulk. My skin didn't change colors nor did I increase in size. Rage and Anger I've tried to keep bottled up just exploded. The fact that I can't stop dreaming about Betty doesn't make it better. Today I realized I must face my problems head on. Its never healthy to suffer in silence."-Dr. Banner memo to himself._

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **AN** **UNDETERMINED** **TIME** **LATER**

Bruce stood outside of this home in New York gazing at a letter he once got from his old friend Rick Jones. He read the address of the letter seeing if it matches the address of the home standing before him.

"This has to be it."-Bruce said walking to the door gently tapping on it as his cousin Jennifer Walters came to the door greeting him.

"Bruce!"-She shouted jumping into arms.

"Nice to see you to Jen."-He greeted flattered.

"Come inside Rick will be home soon."-She said inviting him inside.

Stepping in Bruce looked to a small picture of Rick, Jennifer, and there nine year old son Robert. "Wow I missed a lot." Bruce muttered.

"We got married. Would've invited you but its like you've been gone of the face of the earth for the last decade."-Jennifer told bursting with sarcasm.

"So much has changed."-Bruce told.

"Everything has changed. Even your little friends the Avengers. New York has been oddly quite many folks aren't used to that. Your super powered friends have all gone into hiding just like you."-Jennifer told.

"The War it broke us all apart."-Bruce told.

"Is that why you've come back. Don't tell me your joining that jerk Tony."-Jennifer stated.

"No that's not why I've come back. I actually came to make things right hopeful."-Bruce told.

"Is it Betty?"-Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. I keep having these dreams that we have a family like you and Rick. There is no Thunderbolt, There is no Hulk. There is only Betty and Bruce."-Bruce revealed.

"God Bruce I can't imagine what your going through. I mean having to try and find balance with the Hulk. What ever you need cousin I've got you."-Jennifer told.

"Thank you Jen but this is a journey I must take alone. Tell Rick I stopped by."-Bruce said on his way out of the door.

"Will you come back?"-She asked.

Bruce stopped his pace turning back facing his cousin firmly stating, "I don't know honestly when but I will come back" continuing his pace.

"Poor Bruce."-Jennifer muttered saddened by his departure unsure of the next time they'll meet or if this very well could be the last time.

Bruce made it down to the edge of the street. "BRUCE!" Jen shouted running catching up with him. She forced a small paper ball into his hand. "Keep this please." She pleased. Bruce unraveled the ball as it was her number.

"I've ironically had that number for the last ten years but keep it and call me when ever or where every I don't care. You can call from Russia or Japan. Rick and I will pay the international fees. Please I don't know what to do but I wanna help. Where family Bruce."-She pleaded

Bruce embrace his relative in a warm hug muttering in her ear "I love you Jen." Placing the paper into his pocket going on about his journey. Later on that day Betty Ross held her books in her hand as she left her small class room working there as a professor teaching a small class on metaphysics and energies.

She strolled down the park passing right by Bruce whom dressed to suit his status. Trying to keep a low profile he wore a Oxford sweater as well as a baseball cap covering most of his face. He then followed behind her.

"Excuse me Ms. Ross could I have a second of your time?"-He called.

As Betty turned around the life was drained from her face by disbelief. Never in a million years did she think of all the people and beings on planet earth she would encounter Bruce Banner again.

"Bruce is that you? Oh my god what are you doing here?"-Betty asked still in disbelief.

"Its me Betty please give me a moment of your time."-Bruce pleaded.

"Oh my god. Bruce didn't you get the note."-Betty cried.

"I did. What's wrong Betty?"-Bruce asked feeling something was wrong.

"Please you have to go."-She pleaded as the beating of nearby helicopter blades could be heard. There was a military unit on there way.

"Bruce leave now!"-She shouted.

"Ross."-Bruce aggressively muttered.

The three helicopters cornered Bruce near the facility. Bruce quickly through his hands up lowering himself. Bruce then turns to Betty telling her to run as he eyes glowed bright green. No matter how hard Banner tried to fight it his emotions had already decided. Hulk was coming.

Soon Bruce begin to rip through his clothes his skin tone turning a dark green with his muscles expanding four times that of the original Banner. Banner was gone and Hulk had emerged announcing himself with anger fueled growl.

The three helicopters opened fire against the Hulk shooting there torrents at the unbothered titan. Hulk then leaped through the air smashing through one and causing the other two to crash into each other.

Hulk crash landed on top of the University as the emergency alarm went off and the students and faculty ran to safety. Hulk had a clear vantage pointing looking to the massive military presences of tanks and soldiers.

Hulk looked to the army muttering his notorious words "HULK SMASH!" leaping through the air amidst the military unit. A tank fired a single missiles as Hulk caught the rocket smashing it into a nearby tank creating a massive explosion that ignite the fight.

Hulk stormed through the army unbothered by any counter attack. The army was completely outmatched. Thaddeus was in a hidden bunker nearby speaking with the Secretary of Defense.

"Mr. Stark its General Ross. We need back up in Oxford we've found Banner."-He reported over.

Three tanks simultaneously fired the missiles at the green giant exploding on contact. Hulk furiously growled as he grabbed the metal hull from the helicopter tossing at them slicing through all three.

Boosting through the sky was the Iron Knight himself. He located the Hulk finishing off the remaining soldiers. Iron Man hovered mid air near him.

"Long time no see Banner."-Iron Man told

"Metal man challenge Hulk."-Hulk shouted balling his fist.

"Come on Stark don't play with him let's get this over with."-Thaddeus reported over.

Iron Man continued talking with the eager to fight giant while JARVIS analyzed weak spots on the Hulk. "Don't worry Hulk once I hit you with this upgraded serum of Fury's it'll all be over." Iron Man calmly told as the Hulk leaped at him.

Iron Man activated his wrist canon firing a needle that struck the Hulk in the neck. The Hulk viciously swung at Iron Man as he gracefully evaded his assaults. "There.. there big boy. It'll all be over." Tony said as the serum begin to take effect turning Hulk back into Banner.

"Hulk still fight."-Hulk said slowly becoming Banner trying to fight it off.

"It took us an entire decade but we finally did it. We finally beat the Hulk."-Thaddeus told knocking Banner out with his rifle.

"We're are you taking Dr. Banner?"-Tony cautiously asked.

"Negative Zone."-Thaddeus replied.

"I'll be watching you Ross. Banner is still a friend. He just needs to be awaken like the rest of them."-Tony warned before jetting away.

 **Second Chapter Completed And I'm Really Excited. Jennifer Was A Fun Inclusion Because I Think She Can Help Add Depth To The Character of Bruce Banner/ Hulk. I Also Wanted To Show How Determined Ross Was With Finally Bringing In The Hulk And Keeping Betty** _ **Safely**_ **Away From The Hulk. I'm Really Excited For What's To Come And Expect More Elements of Civil War Playing A Larger Role In The Story. Thank You And Please Read And Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**INCREDIBLE HULK: FINDING BANNER**

 **PART 3: Into the Negative Zone**

Later on that night Bruce chained up to the wall by rare indestructible vibranium metal alloy. He looked around the dark damp prison. "Where am I?" Banner shouted as the dual doors opened shining a bright blinding light.

"Bruce" a female voice muttered as Bruce instantly recognized.

"Betty."-He muttered looking up to him as she gently looked over him checking for any sign of trauma.

"You should've stayed."-She told.

"I couldn't Betty. I had to give it a try."-He told.

"My father was counting on this."-Betty revealed.

"What?"-Bruce asked confused.

Suddenly a life like hologram of Thaddeus appeared projected by Stark Tech. "She's right Banner. It took an entire decade but with patients I knew we'd find you. There are only so many places you can hide and let's face it. Bruce Banner nor the Hulk can resist the temptation that is Betty Ross. Oh and your former Avenger Stark was happy to help since you coped out on the Registration Act." Thaddeus revealed.

"What do you want?"-Banner pleaded.

"Your not my father. You're a monster."-Betty shouted at her father.

"HE IS THE MONSTER! Betty darling please. You were finally moving on with your life. What about Glenn aren't y'all happily engaged?"-Ross shouted.

"I never loved him. You forced him on me. I'm done THADDEUS. I'm done playing these game with you."-Betty told.

"So Banner shows up one day and turns everything upside down. Well it looks like you don't even have a choice."-Thaddeus said ordering the guards to carry her away.

"No leave her alone!"-Banner said watching Betty struggle with guards. He could feel the big green man making his way up until suddenly the lights went out. Banner looked around confused and so did the guards.

Emerging from the shadows was the elite red headed scarlet in the flesh. Black Widow had broke into the Negative Zone temporarily downing the Negative Zone with a device created by Hank Pym.

Black Widow made quick work of the guards saving Betty from them while freeing Banner from his vibranium bondage.

"Long time no see Banner."-Natasha greeted.

"It has been awhile."-Bruce said rubbing his wrist now free.

"How'd you break into this place."-Betty asked.

"You know a girl has her tricks."-Natasha said using a key to free Dr. Banner from his vibranium chains.

"Pym discovered this place. Tony has just taken control of the place turning it into a prison. With Pym on team Cap they have all the secrets of this place. Perfect for a spy."-Dr. Banner detailed.

"We've only got fifteen minutes til the power restores with even less time to make it to our escape marker."-Natasha informed.

"How are you going to escape the Negative Zone Widow? This place is located in alternate space."-Banner asked.

"Steve was pretty elaborate with this plan. He really needs you Banner."-Natasha informed as they all headed away.

Black Widow, Banner, and Betty made it this hidden location as Widow awaited there arrival. "Explain to me again Widow how are we going to escape?"

"Is this Logan?"-She asked speaking into her com-link. "Send the kid over I've got Dr. Banner." She further informed.

The power was back on as dozens of soldiers raided the facility placing every corner on lockdown. There was no escape but if you've come to know the clever spy that is Black Widow. You'd know she always has a plan.

An armed soldier noticed them as Black Widow quickly fired her stinger shocking the man into unconsciousness. Several more were heading there way.

"Are you sure Natasha?"-Betty asked now concerned as time pressed on.

"Widow do something before the big guys does."-Dr. Banner

Then suddenly Night-Crawler appeared teleporting through his dark blue mist appearing in the facility. Black Widow was delighted that there ride home arrived. Night-Crawler pulled them into his arms before teleporting away.

 **WAKANDA INDEPENDENT JURISDICTION**

Night-Crawler teleported Banner and the others at the new Avengers head quarters operated by members of Team Captain America against the Act.

Inside where a small unit of faces Banner never though he see again. There was Peter Parker Spider Man and The Wolverine.

"Dude is that the INCREDIBLE HULK!"-Spider Man shouted fanboying out.

"What's up pal. Tell the green guy I want my rematch."-Wolverine told.

There also was happily married super couple T'Challa aka The Black Panther and Storm of the X-Men. The two of them happily greeted Banner.

"Doctor."-Panther greeted.

"Your highness thank you for accepting me on your grounds."-Banner thanked

"It is an honor."-Panther told.

Night-Crawler teleported over towards Bruce happily extending out his hand.

"Kurt Wagner or the magnificent Night-Crawler. I'm a fan of the Hulk. Especially the way you to green when your angry."-Kurt told.

"Not exactly one of my best qualities but okay."-Banner told.

There was also Johnny Blaze from Fantastic Four whom was the only member of his team that sided with Cap besides Sue has since retired raising their son Franklin.

Natasha led Banner right into the main head quarters where Steven Rogers also known as Captain America whom was happy to see his former Avenger. T'Challa the Black Panther entered inside as they planned to brief him.

"Long time no see Dr. Banner."-Sharon told exiting the room giving the three time to speak with each other.

"First off I'd like to Thank you Cap. You pulled me out of a sticky situation."-Banner informed.

"Glad I can help Dr. Banner but I want to inform you that we made be needing your assistance."-Cap revealed.

"You mean the Hulk."-Banner corrected.

"Hydras back at with Zemo. He's come into possession the last infinity stone. We're going to need a little more man power Dr. Banner."-Cap informed.

"The Captain is right. With this infinity stone is his possession Zemo can cause unforetold chaos. The world has already suffered enough. Please Dr. Banner a lot is at stake."-Panther pleaded.

"I'm in."-Dr. Banner told with a look of determination on his face formerly joining the Captains regime.

 **This Is The Third Chapter And I'm Really Excited About This Story. The Ending Is Important Because This Will Help Branch Off Into My Team Captain Spin Off Story Following Steve And His Regime Facing Off Against Tony And His Followers. Please Read & Review That Would Be Greatly Appreciated.**


End file.
